This invention relates to a device for adjusting the spaced relation between two cheeks of a sheet-nipping sheave connected to a winch, particularly for nautical uses, in order to enable sheets of different diameters to be worked on the same sheave.
It is known that a winch for nautical uses is mainly intended to serve as a means for hauling a sheet taut aboard sailboats.
This type of a winch generally comprises a stationary framework having means for attaching the winch to a point of utilization, a sheet winding drum operated by a gear train through a feed shaft that is rotated, for example, by means of a manoeuvring crank which can be fitted axially of the winch, a sheet-nipping sheave connected with the drum, the sheave defining a groove for a sheet to be nipped therein and caused to turn in a taut state, and guide means for guiding the sheet in its path from the drum to the sheet-nipping sheave and vice versa.